Hijo del futuro
by FeuerImHerz
Summary: Tal vez su padre quería esto, o tal vez odiaba a su hijo por haberle mandando a morir de la forma más horrible. Erwin nunca sabría que fue lo que su padre pensó de él, pero sin duda ese día comenzó la historia del Comandante Smith. Parte 2 Sheena's Choice


**Sheenas Choice es una colección de veintitres drabbles que van dedidcados a mi amiga Sheena, dado que es su cumpleaños quería dedicarle con todo mi amor estas historias. Espero que le gusten y a los demás también. Los drabbles son de fandoms diferentes, entre ellos son de SnK, Assassins Creed, Evangelion, Anatomía de Grey, El Ministerio del Tiempo, etc.**

**Hijo del futuro.**

Los hijos siempre deben de enterrar a sus padres, pues lo último que un padre quiere hacer es enterrar a aquel que debe de ser el que le recuerde una vez haya dejado este mundo y el que será su legado. Después de todo es algo que aporta todo el mundo, la mayoría de los seres humanos dejan hijos, da igual si los crían o no. Pero todos coincidimos en que aportan vida, una vida que puede cambiar otras o el mundo en sí.

Claro que un padre nunca sabe lo que puede salir de esa criatura, algunos les criarán para que sean los mejores, otros simplemente dejarán que ellos mismos aprendan con la vida, estarán los que los dejarán de lado y luego están aquellos que simplemente intentarán que se críen lo mejor posible para dejar que evolucione como ellos quieran. Las variedades son múltiples y uno nunca está seguro de que puede ocurrir.

Pero ninguno de estos ver a sus hijos morir. Aunque apenas tengan contacto con estos, no es agradable ver que algo que has creado, con menos o más ganas, es destruido. De alguna forma u otra sientes que esa persona te pertenece; ya que llevan una parte de ti.

Habrá padres que se sacrifiquen por sus hijos, otros no. Eso depende de la importancia y de la fe en que tengas, aunque sea tu hijo, te planteas si esa vida valga más que la tuya.

Erwin se preguntaba a sí mismo si eso era lo que su padre había pensado de él en sus últimos momentos. Después de todo si se encontraba dentro de un ataúd, el cual iba descendiendo poco a poco hasta el lugar donde reposaría por el resto de la eternidad, era por su culpa. Había hablado demasiado sobre lo que su padre investigaba, con la infantil esperanza de que todos vieran lo especial y maravilloso que era su padre.

Y todos estaban de acuerdo en que era especial...

Especialmente peligroso.

Jamás había pasado algo tan rápido y a la vez tan largo como esas dos últimas semanas. Para un niño de diez años ver como toda la vida que tenía se desvanecía era algo que marcaba a la pequeña criatura. Esas dos semanas fueron en las que paso de un inocente y curioso niño a un hombre destrozado.

No volvería a jugar con los demás.

No tendría mas interés en las personas.

No quería saber nada sobre ese mundo tan corrupto.

Deseaba salir fuera.

Alejarse de esos muros en los cuales solo se oprimía, mentía, robaba y se asesinaba todo aspecto de humanidad que él creía que sí tenían.

El niño se acercó a la tumba de su padre, negándose a llorar, pues era su castigo por no haber sido lo suficientemente precavido. Solo que en este caso habían pagado justos por pecadores, y el inocente tuvo que sufrir un infierno. Erwin se sentía tan culpable por lo que había sucedido, que hasta llegó a pensar en quitarse la vida.

Sabía que su padre era de los que arriesgaba, pero a la vez había ocultado sus investigaciones para mostrar la corrupción que había en los muros. Lo único que Erwin Smith padre había querido era un mundo más justo donde se aprovecharan de los demás. Él había sido un idealista que deseaba darle un mundo mejor a su hijo ¿Y qué había hecho él? Lanzarle a la boca del lobo.

En ese momento el niño con la mirada de un hombre de treinta alzo la vista, como si estuviera prometiendo algo, pero sin soltar ninguna palabra.

No iba a decir nada sobre esa promesa, pues los muertos no podían decir nada. Pero uno convivía con uno mismo cada instante de su vida.

Y Erwin hijo se había prometido a sí mismo que terminaría lo que su padre empezó, llevándolo a tal nivel en el que no sólo demostraría todas aquellas injusticias contra la humanidad, sino que la liberaría.

En ese momento no sabía exactamente como, pero ahí solo tenía diez años y toda una vida en la cual podría perfeccionar ese plan. El día en el que su padre dejó el mundo no llego ni siquiera a imaginarse que sería el comandante de toda la Legión de Reconocimiento.

No fue fácil.

Pero sabía que podría hacerlo.

Cuando uno ha perdido todo no teme caer, pues conoce ese color y sabe que solo puede subir. Y cuando uno está donde aspiraba a llegar solo debe de mantener el mismo espíritu, por muy mal que fueran las cosas


End file.
